


Lazy Morning Discovery

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Discovery, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael
Summary: A rare morning off is interrupted by an unexpected visitor and it brings a relationship out into the open earlier than the pair had originally intended.





	Lazy Morning Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know it’s been a while since I last posted a story, but, you know, life has this odd habit of happening to you regardless of what you have planned. The will and inclination disappeared for a while, but here's a new story.
> 
> This story has been on my computer for a while and I’ve spent an stupid amount of time poking and prodding it, but I’m self critical and I’m sure if I keep looking, I will find stuff to keep changing. So, I’ve decided to post it. Hope you enjoy!

The man let out a soft moan as Jethro Gibbs untangled their bodies and slipped out of the bed. Now standing, he bent down and kissed at the neck that was now sporting two love bites so close they practically merged into one. “Morning babe. Just gonna get us coffee, then I’ll be back and we can snuggle all we want.”

There was a soft sneeze as the body turned over onto its front, a thin band of crumpled bed sheet shifting with the lithe figure and ended up trailing provocatively over the man’s buttocks, the early morning light playing at the contours of the exposed back and legs. “Then hurry up.”

Already wearing shorts, Gibbs grinned as he shrugged on a tee and extended a hand for the door handle as he reached it. “Yes, Boss!”

\---NCIS---

Finishing the coffee, he threw the spoon into the sink for washing later. Now, as he was about to pick up two cups, the back door opened and the man’s SFA appeared. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Thought we could go and get that timber you wanted?”

“At no point did I ask you for help. And, you could’ve called and asked first.”

“But…”

“Tony, last night before I sent you all home, what did I say?”

The man hung his head. “No visitors at yours this weekend.”

“So, what gives you the idea that you’re the exception to that, DiNozzo? I’ll deal with you next week.”

The man shook his head at the initial question and then noticed two cups. “You have company, I’ll get out your w…”

“You went for coffee ages ago. You get lost or somethin’?” Reaching the doorway to the kitchen, Tim paused, a hand in his bed-head hair, the tee he was wearing barely covering the essentials. It was a tee that Jethro could have sworn was his but, at this moment in time, he was more interested in noticing how much better it looked on Tim’s younger body, even if it was inside out. “Oh… I’m sure I didn’t imagine it when you told no one to come round here this weekend.”

Tony stood there his mouth parted looking between the two.

“You didn’t, that’s what I told ‘em.”

Tim gave a brief nod before he reached out for coffee and Gibbs moved it out of his reach. Tim couldn’t believe he almost threw a tantrum like a moody teenager, but just managed to stop himself stomping a foot along the way. “Awww, come on, Jet. Caffeine!”

A hint of a smile played at his lips as he replied. “You have some clean shorts in the laundry basket.”

Momentarily forgetting the visitor, Tim turned playful and pulled a face while bobbing out his tongue at the older man. The resulting smile that Gibbs let out as he chuckled was so soft and carefree, so unlike anything Tony had seen in the years they had worked together, but it seemed so right for the pair. Tim disappeared for the shorts, though he remained close enough to be heard. “So, what gives you the idea that you’re the exception to that, DiNozzo?”

Tony looked in the direction of the disembodied voice. “I swear that’s exactly how Boss asked the question.”

“Well?”

“I guess I never thought it did mean me, but I get it now, I really do. I’m sorry for the interruption guys, I’m going, but answer me a question first. Is this a casual thing or are you guys serious about this?”

Gibbs waited for Tim to reappear before had handed the man a cup and watched as he took a mouthful. Then he wound a free arm around him and pulled him close, the younger man’s front against his side, as Tim’s head came to rest against the silver-gray temple. “Very serious, Tony.”

Tony let out a grin now, seeing the truth of it now and noticing the colorful mark on the man’s neck. “How long?”

“Baby?” Gibbs shifted his head enough to look Tim in the eyes and he got a nod. “Twelve months, DiNozzo. Now, can me and Tim enjoy the rest of our weekend off? Alone?”

Tony nodded and once he’d slipped out of the back door, it was firmly locked. Jethro turned his head and gave the man a soft kiss as he took a hand in his, intertwined their fingers as he lead his Tim back to their bedroom.

The two spent a while drinking their coffee, Tim leaning back at a slight angle so he rested against the other man’s chest. An arm wound around Tim and the warm, calloused hand slipped under the man’s tee so he could feel the man’s torso.

When they’d finished their drinks, Tim’s cup was taken off him when he’d finished and placed on the bedside table with the other one. Jethro got comfortable and encouraged his lover to do the same. Tim shifted, forcing the hand to be removed from his torso, but Gibbs didn’t mind. He loved feeling Tim turn over and snuggle into him and get comfortable like this as he tangled their legs together. “Hmmm, like this close, quiet time babe. Go back to sleep for a little while. I love you.”

“Love you too Jet.”


End file.
